


you smell like coffee and you look like a god

by zestynoodles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Coffee, Cute Ending, Embarrassment, M/M, One Shot, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestynoodles/pseuds/zestynoodles
Summary: Jae is a nervous wreck because Younghyun is too pretty.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae & Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	you smell like coffee and you look like a god

To say that Jae loved his job would be a huge understatement. He was so grateful that his art moved people to the point of wanting it on their body and even if it wasn’t his art he was tattooing, he loved it regardless. He was constantly doodling on himself, tattoos covering his entire body, head to toe (yes, he has two very small face tattoos). However, not all of the joy of his occupation came from tattoos but from a particular blue-haired barista who owned the cafe next across the road. Everything about him was admirable, from his ability to make everyone feel comfortable, ability to multitask, beautiful eyes, adorable smile, broad shoulders, lips that Jae just wanted to-- 

“Jae!” he was immediately snapped out of his thoughts by his coworker’s loud voice. “What is it Sungjin?” Jae replied, trying not to let his annoyance slip into his voice because it really wasn’t his fault and he was being stupid and-- “Jae-Hyung!” Sungjin called, waving his arms animatedly. “Oh my lord, you are zoning out like crazy today,” he said, mostly to himself. “Sorry… I was just…,” Jae began, eyes drifting from his friend towards the view of the cafe. “Ohhhhh,” Sungjin said. “Ohhhh, I see what it is,” he continued, eyes following Jae’s towards the cafe. “This is about your little crush on Younghyun!” he said smugly. Jae quickly tore his gaze from the homely cafe towards his friend.

“You know him?” Jae asked. He thought he knew every little detail about his best friend’s life but clearly, things were being hidden “You know him and you never considered telling me? Me, your best friend for life, Jaehyung Park who is obviously obsessed with this guy?” Sungjin laughed, “You’re being a lot more open about this crush than I expected,” Jae sighed. That was fair, he probably was being a little over the top but he had been pining for this guy ever since he and his coworkers planted their cute little shop directly in front of their small business. “Well I thought that as BFFs, we would be more open with each other but you’ve been holding this information captive!” Sungjin laughed at Jae’s plight and raised his tattooed arms as if to show he wasn’t hiding anything else. 

“You know I only know his name because I actually go inside the cafe instead of waiting outside like one-day Younghyun is going to not be there,” he said, giving Jae a pointed look. Jae knew that Sungjin was right. It would be better to go and talk to him directly but he couldn’t look at his face without clamming up, how the hell would he be able to hold a conversation with him, with a literal angel? “How about this,” Sungjin proposed. “I’ll go with you.” he tried to bite down a smile as Jae looked at him like he was a holy being, capable of the utmost intelligent thoughts but his attention quickly shifted to something else. 

“Actually that time might come sooner than expected,” he rushed out. “What the hell man! We just talked about this idea and we haven’t come up with things I’m supposed to say the prettiest man on Earth and-”, Jae heard the familiar bell of the door opening “And we have a customer,” Jae said, his satisfied look morphing into panic as he saw Sungjin’s mouth opening and closing and eyes darting from the door to him. Jae slowly turned around, only to see the fox-eyed customer smiling at them with beverages in hand. 

“You didn’t happen to hear,” Jae began. “Which part?” the blue-haired man asked, voice curious but face teasing. “The part where you said I’m the prettiest man on Earth?” Sungjin visibly cringed at the lack of words coming out of Jae’s mouth as he simply gaped at Younghyun as if he had lassoed the moon. 

“So!” Sungjin said a little too loudly. “What are those?” he asked, gesturing to the beverages that Younghyun had brought on a small tray. “Oh, I just wanted to thank you and the others for always being kind and considerate towards the cafe. I know we’re relatively new but your hospitality has been extremely helpful,” Younghyun said, giving a bright smile. If Jae passed out right then and there, he would have no regrets. “Although it seems like it’s just you two,” he said, gesturing to Sungjin and Jae with the tray. “It would be a shame to let all this coffee go to waste though. Right, Jae?” Sungjin responded, tone not matching with the force he nudged Jae with. “Y-yah, you’re right. Thank you Younghy-hyun,” Jae replied, attempting to make eye contact with anyone but his crush. 

Younghyun giggled a melodic tune. “Tattoo people are weird,” he laughed and Jae found himself mirroring the smile. Sungjin looked at the two of them and cleared his throat. “Which one of these is for me because I need to get ready for a client,” he was faced with two faces, one understanding and one panicked. “I know you prefer hot drinks so this one’s yours,” Younghyun said, handing him the steaming cup with his small hands. ‘Small hands small hands smallhandssmallhandssmaallhands’ Jae’s brain was going into overdrive. “It’s sort of inspired by Mexican hot chocolates but you know,” Younghyun vaguely gestured towards the cup. “It’s coffee.” It was clear that he was still shy about his talents but from the smell of the tray, it was obvious that they were delicious. It was sort of endearing to Jae. “Thank you so much Younghyun! Don’t be so shy about your coffee, it’s your cafe after all.” Sungjin said as he walked into the back of the shop to prepare. 

The previously confident Younghyun was left flustered by the praise and was now standing awkwardly with Jae as he held the tray. “I can take that for you,” Jae suddenly proposed. Younghyun nodded and handed Jae the tray. With careful precision (how the hell did baristas do this every day?), he set it down on an empty table. 

“So do you want Sungjin and I to drink coffee all day long and possibly mess up a tattoo?” he asked, criticizing how his voice sounded too serious to be considered a joke and praying that Younghyun has a similar sense of humor. Younghyun’s lips curved and eyes crinkled, clearly understanding the joke. “Of course not! These were originally meant for Jamie and Matthew and Kevin and Sammy and everyone else but they aren’t here right now so I was thinking that after you guys were done for the day, you could drop by the cafe to drink them with me and my coworkers?” he finished, an easy smile still resting comfortably on his perfect face. 

Jae would’ve died happy just talking to Younghyun but all of this was too good to be true. If he was actually tricked his whole life and was on the set of a prank show and this was the moment they revealed the prank, he honestly wouldn’t even be that mad. Younghyun’s face, personality, body, coffee, everything made it worth it.

“You’re so…” Jae began, not sure where he was going with this. “I’m so?” Younghyun asks, drawing out the last word. “We’ve already established I’m the prettiest man on Earth,” he said, smiling. “You are,” Jae stated, not sure where this newfound confidence was coming from but reveling in it nonetheless. “You are definitely the prettiest man on Earth.” “Well if I’m the prettiest man on Earth,” Younghyun started, “Then you are the loveliest, most handsome, cutest, man on Earth” he finished, taking Jae’s cheek in his hand. ‘Small hands small hands’ Jae’s brain helpfully supplied. 

He slightly pushed Jae’s head downwards so that they were staring eye-to-eye. If Jae’s dark hair was slightly blocking his vision, nobody needed to know, as long as Younghyun kept touching him. “I really have fun with you,” Younghyun stated, sounding a little too serious if it weren’t for the small smile and blush resting on his face. 

With a burst of confidence, Jae quickly put his own hands on the side of Younghyun’s face, (soft cheeks soft cheeks soft cheeks) and pressed a chaste kiss on the side of his lips. He pulled away to see Younghyun gazing back at him. “Haha, wow, cool, oh what’s this?” Jae rambled, slightly jerking from his crush’s hand. “Looks like I also need to prepare for a client, well see you later today Younghyunnie!” his nerves were providing him with names and his brain was moving faster than his mouth. “Bye-bye!” he called before rushing into the back of the shop. Younghyun was left blushing with a dopey grin sporting his face. “See you later Jaehyung-Hyung!” he called into the seemingly empty shop, practically skipping back to his shop.


End file.
